Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission mounted on a bicycle.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-162184 discloses an example of a transmission comprising a hub shaft, a transmission gear which is supported by the hub shaft, multiple pawls attached to the hub shaft, and a control ring that selectively raises multiple pawls to cause the same to mesh with the transmission gear. The control ring is rotated by being pulled by a wire when a driver operates a shift lever, and raises one pawl from among multiple pawls from the hub shaft.